Golden Awakening
by SwaggyFrannie
Summary: Berk has completed a treaty and to finalize it they will send the fist born of the chief to live in Berk. How will Hiccup feel about this? How do the dragons feel about this? Secrets will be reviled about many people but mostly... Juliet.
1. Chapter 1: The new comer

Golden Awakening

Chapter: One

The new comer

I awoke to Toothless licking my face as he usually does to wake me. "Hey buddy what's up?!" I asked getting up and patting his head. He purred loudly in pleasure.

"Well lets go bud." I said as I stepped out of my bedroom to go wash up a bit.

I knew that if any one found out that I washed up more than once a month people would call me names and tease me about it and than my cousin Snotloud would most likely be the worst one because he always is better than me at almost every thing. The one thing I'm better at than Snotloud is dragons! Yes I know it's only dragons but a least it's something! And at least my girlfriend Astrid wouldn't tease me. That is only because she already knows. When I told her she burst out laughing but when she saw my sad face she stopped. The thing is that it's not 'Viking like' to always be clean, have common sense or any sense at all.

"Hey Toothless, you hungry?!" I yelled to the dragon in my room.

The long Night Fury jumped off the stairs straight towards me. I took it as a 'yes!' and headed towards the door and went outside.

I looked around and saw only dragons and owners but not... Astrid? 'She usually waits for me right here so we can go to training together?' I thought to my self.

I made my way to the mess hall and as I opened the heavy door I thought that Astrid would be inside. To my dismay she was no where to be found.

"Hey has any one seen Astrid lately?" I asked the other teens at the table.

"I think I saw her flying to the cove with Stormfly." Said Fishleggs.

"Yea me too!" Said Ruffnut.

"Okay if you need me I'll be there. Thanks!"I said running to the door once again.

"Toothless!" I yelled. In a matter of seconds the huge winged reptile appeared a I mounted him and strapped myself in place.

"Lets go Toothless!" I yelled and we flew at full speed.

In about twenty minutes of flying above the acres of trees I spotted the beautiful cove. Toothless was going to land after we found her but I told him I wanted to surprise her.

-.-.-.-.-. skip-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I looked all over I'm gonn- "Oh yes!"

My thoughts were interrupted by a moan. "Ugh!" I heard it in a nearby cave. I ran as fast as I could to the cave as Toothless landed and followed me to the cave. I went behind the cave to a entrance big enough for me to get in the cave and what I saw blew the wind out of me.

"ASTRID!" The two teens whipped their heads towards me.

I boiled with anger I was so mad and frustrated. Than it hit me. I was being used! It all makes perfect sense know. She only kissed me when I won! She always waited out side where people could see her with me. She used me for fame!

"Hi-Hiccup I-I can explain wait!" Astrid tried to reason.

"Astrid I should have known you'd end up doing this. What ever 'this' is! I'm done with you!" I screamed and was at the verge of ripping my eyes out from seeing them 'doing It'.

I wasn't even sorry one bit except for the fact that she gave her virginity to someone named SNOTLOUT!

"I hate them so so sooo much!" I told Toothless who lowered his back for me to get on his back. I got on the the NightFurys' back and lightly sighed on the back of his head.

.-.-.-Another time skip.-.-.-.-.-.-

My head hurt as I remembered that horrifying image. I slid off of Toothless and opened the door to my house. I let out a very loud sigh and slid down the wall. Toothless came and licked my face and rubbed his head on my chest.

"It's okay boy I've been thew worse." I said while motioning to my prosthetic foot.

"Prr..." Toothless purred as I petted his head.

"Huh bud your my best friend, at least you'll never leave me." I told Toothless sincerely.

He wrapped his body around me and gave me his goofy dragon smile that could always cheer me up. But it didn't last long when my dad came home with a grin on his bearded face, I just know he is gonna tell me to do something I don't want to.

"Hello, my boy!" My fathers grin slowly faded at my expression. "Why so down my son, is something wrong with the dragons?" He asked.

I was a bit embarrassed by the fact that my girlfriend cheated and that I was dumb enough to let her use me like that just to get fame and attention from all of the villagers.

"Astrid... Snotlout... You get the gist. It was bound to happen anyways, I don't even want to talk about it." I said in frustration and anger."She didn't even apologize to me."

"Son, it's okay! Your a young Haddock, you've got a long live a head of you now without the dragon threat." The Viking cheered as he patted my back. "It'll be just fine, I'll have you'll see soon. What do ya say me and you go get a cup of mead later, to clear the noggins?" Dad offered.

"No thanks I don't want to become a drunk just yet, but anyways thanks for the offer." I told my Dad with a small chuckle. He smiled and clapped a large hand on my back.

"Son the good news I had was that we have completed the peace treaty with the chief Elmar the Epic!" My father said with great pride and enthusiasm.

"Dad That's fantastic now we only have the Outcasts to take down!" I responded with as much enthusiasm as my father.

"The best part is he is going to send his step-son Julian to live here for a year!"

"Wait what! How is that the best part?" I asked in confusion.

"Because that boy is Astrid's worst nightmare! He broke her arm after she challenged his strength and temper and she also tested him about everything, so when she sees him she will know how bad it feels when someone makes a fool of you in front of your village and she will be begging on her knees for you Hiccup!" Said Gober out of no where. I'm not even sure how he got in my house let alone in my room?!

"That's what I was going to say, but the boy has a good heart. I thought Astrid hasn't always been a goody two-boots." My father said sadly.

"It's okay dad, so when does he get here?" I asked.

"Oh son we Finished the treaty two weeks ago, but it took me a while to get back home on the dragon from the convention after that so... tomorrow!" Stoic said in excitement.

"So he's coming tomorrow? Why so exited dad?" I asked.

"Because boy he's gonna be living in the guest room. Now you have someone else to talk to and won't be all alone with Toothless when I leave." Stoic said in his thick accent.

Toothless opens his eyes and tilted his head as if offended. I laughed and patted his head.

"Sounds great to me Dad!" I said as much enthusiasm as him.

"I'll go get the ports ready Stoic!" Gobber said.

"Well boy I'm going to go help them. Stay safe and take care of the house while I'm gone." The Viking said as he went down stairs and out the door.

"Well bud we are gonna have a new friend to show around. Who knows maybe he will know some dragon things?" I told Toothless.

My stomach began to rumble and I craved some meat. 'Maybe I can sneak in so I don't attract Astrid's attention and she forces me to talk to her.' I thought to myself.

-.-.-.-.-.-Time skip-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I made it to the mess hall and back without getting caught by her. She was defiantly trying to find me but I didn't really care about her and its clear that she was using me for fame and possibly more.

"So bud what should I draw today?" I asked getting my cole pens and paper I wish I had other colors but I don't know where to find them. Maybe Julian will know where to find them.

I began to just randomly draw Toothless. With every stroke I became more and more tired. When I was done I decided to take a nap.

-40 mins later-

I woke up in the evening about six.

"Hey buddy what I miss?" I asked the dragon at the bottom of my bed and he just nodded.

"Hiccup! Astrid is here to see you!" My father whispered from the door. I opened it and he looked mutual.

"Tell her I'm sleeping okay!" I whispered back while slowly closing. I put my ear to the door and listed closely to the conversation they were having.

"I'm sorry Astrid but he is still asleep." Stoic lied.

"Oh okay tell him we need to talk please and that I'm sorry for the sadness I caused him." Astrid replied almost angry and frustrated.

"I will be sure to tell him Astrid." Stoic replied.

The front door closed and I went to my bed and plopped down next to Toothless.

"What am I gonna do!? I don't want to talk to her ever again!" I asked Toothless.

Toothless walked over to the map and pointed to Caledonia with his snout.

"Toothless your a genius!" I told Toothless. I would just act like I'm busy with Julian!

"Good boy!" I said petting him.

"Lets go get something to eat boy."

Luckily I have fish in the house as well as extra meat from earlier today.

After we finished eating I started to draw more illustrations for the book of dragons. I began with the Monstsos Nightmare than the Deadly Natter. I got mad and frustrated because that was Astrid's dragon that she didn't deserve!

I tried to draw another dragon but I was to upset to draw meat-lug.

"Okay bud, I'm going to bed early so I can sneak out to meet Julian at the docks before Astrid gets here."

He gave me a grunt as if saying 'okay' to me.

"Night Toothless." I whispered as I drifted of to sleep.

"""""""""""""""""6am"""""""""""""""""

I awoke on my own today because I had to get to the docks and hide before she got to my house and force me to talk to her.

I slipped out side witch wasn't hard, because the sound of a bunch of Vikings snoring their heads off.

I had to hurry and get there before they blow the morning horn.

Today was actually sunny and warm on Berk instead of foggy and dark. It seemed ok most of the time but this was a sunny day no one on Berk has ever seen.

I arrived at the dock and hid behind a big barrel.

"HICCUP WHERE ARE YOU?"

Yelled a voice. A very familiar voice. 'Astrid' I though 'why is she looking for me?' I wondered.

"Maybe he's taking one of his weekly baths?!" Astrid said while giggling. She just never learns even when someone broke her arm over it.

After my thought she ran off to who knows where. Probably to go hang with Snotloud.

My dad than came to the dock with Gobber, Bucket and his dragon Thornado.

"So Stoic what are ya gonna do for Hiccups birthday next week?" Bucket asked.

"Oh we'll I'm just going to get him something nice because Hiccup has never been a party type." My father said.

It's true I wasn't one for parties they were a awkward experience for me. I'm glad they aren't doing any thing this year.

"Where is that little trouble maker of yours Stoic?" Asked Snotlouds father.

"LAND HOE!" Bellowed a loud muscular voice!

We looked towards the sea to find a ship on the horizon.

Bucket took out a signal horn and blew a loud long note. I went back to my hiding place and listened closely to the people surrounding the docks.

"What's going on Stoic?" Asked a little girl.

"We have a guest on Berk! He will be introduced when he arrives!" My father bellowed to the crowd.

As the ship docked I stood in the front next to my dad. Astrid would never interrupt a village meeting.

I stood nervously on the dock. For some reason I was really nervous about this new person on Berk.

I had the feeling something was up, all the dragons had appeared out of nowhere and where stared at the ship as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Even Toothless was starring.

The ship docked and the most beautiful girl with very long jet black hair stepped off the ship. She wore a blue shirt with a belt and black leggings. She wore boots that went all the way up to her knees. The tips of her hair where a light brown as well as her bangs but I couldn't see her eyes.

I peaked over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of Astrid and her face was full of fear as she slowly backed away from the crowd.

'Why is she scared?' I though.

"I would like to speak with Stoic the Vast, please." Said the dark haired girl.

"I'm Stoic the Vast, but who are you?" My father asked.

"My name is Juliet Ivan-Strangle. A pleasure to meet you and your village once again." Um... Juliet said.

"Once again? We were actually expecting some man named Julius Ivan-Strangle?" My father questioned.

"You must have misheard my step-father when he said I would be visiting Berk." The so called Juliet said.

"Oh um...I geas that's why he kept saying she instead of he?" The huge Viking realized. "It is a honor to say that we have completed the peace treaty with Caledonia!" The crowd roared with joy at my fathers announcement.

"And that they have trusted us enough to send the chiefs daughter Juliet Ivan- Strangle to complete the process! Now we can live in peace with our neighbors from the SouthEast!" Announced my father creating another round of cheers and shouts.

I saw the boat unload a large bag. Juliet went over and picked up the

large bag as if it was nothing and my father went over to her and motioned to me. I quickly went over to the dock where the two Vikings stood to avoid Astrid who was looking for me.

"Hiccup, meet Juliet!" He announced.

"Nice to meet you Hiccup and your dragon to." She said looking in the bag. I petted Toothless and he was still starring at the girl as if it was to grant him a wish.

"Hey Stoic I need to talk to ya!" Said Gobber who was currently on the beach.

Juliet stood up and the most beautiful set of eyes locked on to mine. The weird thing was she had bright golden eyes?!

"I see you noticed my eyes?" She said in a shy whisper.

I nodded still admiring their beauty and than snapped out of it and looked down to hide my blush. Toothless still stared at her like before.

"Why hello there dragon. " She greeted Toothless.

Toothless bowed his head and rubbed his head in her stomach as if she was his close friend.

She let out a small short giggle and I chuckled and pulled the harness attached to Toothless to get him to stop it. After he stopped I finally said something. "Sorry 'bout that I have never seen him be so trust worthy of someone so quick."

"No problem I don't mind." Juliet said while petting the dragon on the head causing him to purr loudly.

"My f-father said that you will be staying at our h-house for the next year." I told her in a quiet voice while trying to be as chilled out as possible.

"Okay lead the way Hiccup She said smiling slightly. 'She had dimples that made her smile cute- what Hiccup no she just met you you can't like her yet!' I thought to myself.

"Okay follow m-me." I said a little nervous because I just realized I would be living with a girl.

We walked to my house and she hummed a small song. She was probably a beautiful singer by the sound of her singing. I was way to shy to ask what it was though.

'Why am I nervous about her? I've only known her for about ten minutes.' I thought.

"So Hiccup what's your favorite activity other than riding Toothless?" She asked.

"W-Well I like to write of the dragons and I'm a in-inventor." I answered in a quiet yet audible voice.

"Why I am a artist my self, but I'm not pretty good with coming up with good ideas." Juliet answered in a voice a little louder than mine. We continued to talk while we walked we had common interests like drawing, exploring and animals.

We approached my house and I went to opened the door but it flew open instead. I realized Gobber had some how gotten into my house again.

"Hello Gobber! I believe you have heard of Juliet."

OKAY! I hope you all enjoyed my FanFiction chapter! If you did than please leave me comments and reviews and don't forget to follow this story so you can get the next chapter. I'll probably upload the second one after 4 good reviews so R&R! ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Fun and awkwardness

Chapter two:

Fun and awkwardness

Hiccup P.O.V.

"Why yes I have Hiccup! Nice to meet this beauty!" The Viking said while shaking her hand vigorously.

"Why thank yeh and nice to meet yeh as well!" She said with a big grin on her face.

We continued into my house when we were stopped by the other dragon trainers.

"Hey guys this is Juliet and Juliet this is Fishleggs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." I introduced.

"Hey!" They said in unison.

"Eyeh, nice to meet ye-"

"Wow, this chick has really cool eyes its awesome!" Said Tuffnut.

"Thank yeh." She said with a step back to get the young Viking out of her face.

They walked away after saying good bye.

"So yur friends seem fun." She said as I closed the door.

"Yea they are but there is Snotlout and Astrid."

She pursed her lips at the sound of Astrid's name. "I take it you know her?"

"Oh, yeh boy. Astrid always tried hard to get on my bad side. And once you get there yeh ain't gettin' out."

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"It's a pretty long story." She responded.

I led Juliet down the hallway to her room. I stopped and turned to her.

"Okay this is your room." I said twisting the handle and opening it.

"Thank yeh." She said stepping inside and looking around. I walked out of the room to avoid awkwardness, like it always ends up when I'm around girls.

I went to my room and flopped on to my bed. I let out a sigh. When my dad stepped into my room I sat up.

"Hiccup I would like to have a talk with you outside." My father said quietly.

"Um...okay?" I said a bit suspicious.

I walked out the door with him and he lead me to our dragons that were currently scarfing down a barrel of fish each.

"So Hiccup we need to talk about something...I've been thinking and you are coming of age of marr-"

"Dad I don't want to talk about these types of things right now, especially after me and Astrid..." I trailed off because of the subject.

"Okay, lad but we will speak of this when you turn 18 next month." The Viking declared. "Oh and Hiccup why don't you show that Juliet the dragons she seems like the curious type." He suggested.

"Okay dad." I responded.

We went opposite ways me heading to the house, and him to the mess hall.

"I want to talk you you." Said a familiar voice.'Realy? Not now.' I thought.

"I don't care." I said simply.

"Well you have to!" She said dragging me to the back of the house once again.

"Fine you have five minuets to talk." I surrendered.

"Okay I'm sorry Hiccup, you have to believe me when I say that!"

"Why should I? And how long has it been going on?Why did you use me? You could have just had Snotlout, and never worry about me."

"It's been going on since the first week we dated." She said in a quietembarrassed voice.

"We went out for months. How can you use someone like that?!" I was mad. No doubt about that.

"Because Hiccup your position in this tribe has much more to offer than Snotlouts does! And he actually takes care of my needs, it's a friends with benefits type deal ! "

"So you went and threw yourself at Snotlout, a person you clamed to be disgusted by, because I refuse to... have sex with you?" I flustered out in frustration.

"Yes Hiccup your finally getting it!" She screamed in my face.

"Well then go fuck yourself Astrid, OH WAIT I forgot Snotlouts already doing it!"

She stormed off but before she was gone she turned around.

"And he does it good to!" She yelled.

I walked back into the house and slid down the door.

"Yeh 'kay Hiccup?"

I looked up and saw that Juliet was resting her head on the railing of the stairs.

I sighed "Did you hear all that?"

"Plus, most of yur neighbors did teh."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." I apologized.

"Yeh might want to apologize to the Vikings tha' are standin' in shock outside."

I stood up and sat down at the table. She sat down as well.

"Why don't you tell me about how you were here before?"

"Okay. So about when I was seven meh stepfather and yeh father had meetings about the peace treaty. I never met yur father because he never came to my house. Yur father brought Astrid's father, Mr. Hofferson along, sometimes he'd even bring Astrid too. I have only been here once before. I've never seen dragons before because that entire week I was here they never attacked."

"I remember that week." I said plainly.

"How it was a long time ago! I only remember the time not any thing that actually happened!" She said confused tilt of the head, it was rather cute.

"Because I would have remembered a funeral." I said with a slight chuckle. She laughed as well and smiled.

"Good point, okay on with the story! I hated when Astrid came over she always stole meh bow and arrows, throw things at meh when no one was looking, call meh a freak and she also took my book and ripped the pages out! Then on her last day here she made fun of meh a bit too much and I finally snapped. Me and her arm. "

"What did she make fun of? If its not too personal of corse." I asked as a light shade of pink covered my face.

She paused and looked down and than up again but with a small smile.

"Before I was born my mum got sick. Ma father set out to find the Witch Doctor, she was said to be able to heal all. Hmp, ever like to believe in that kind of stuff? She was a selfish woman, but she's my grandmum."

"Ever meet her?" I asked.

"Nah, my mum didn't want anything to er' so she rejected my questions." She said as if it was nothing.

'She's had it rough.' I told myself.

"What happen to your father?"

"Nobody knows if he got lost or...died." She said looking at her lap.

"I'm sorry."

"What happened to your mother?" She whispered.

"Um... she went to visit my grand mother in Hysteria, She never came back." I said in a small almost whisper voice.

"I'm sorry." She stood up and let out a sigh. Then a awkward silence broke out.

I decided to break it "Do you want to go for a ride on Toothless?"

"YES!" Juliet said with great enthusiasm.

"Lets go."

Juliet walked over to the door and opened it when she took a look outside she jumped back.

I took a peak out the door and literally almost fifty dragons were surrounding Juliet.

Juliet took a step forward and they took a step back all at the same time.

I saw Toothless among the crowd.

"Come here boy!" I yelled and he came towards me.

I put the saddle on his back and mounted him. Juliet came over and I held out a hand for her. She took it and a small feeling crept around in my stomach. I pulled her up and she sat behind me holding on to the sattle.

"You ready?" I asked.

Juliet slowly nodded.

"Lets go bud!" I yelled

hope u likes, R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Jealous much?

Chapter three:

Jealous much?

Astrid's P.O.V.

Great! Just great! Turns out Snotlouts dad found out we've been having sex! I guess it was kind of my fault for yelling it at Hiccup when we had our fight.

Ugh! This is ALL his fault too, if he would have understood me and Snotlouts deal, this wouldn't have happened! It must have been the other guys that told him where I had gone! When I get my hands on them-

"Astrid!" Yelled Ruffnut waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?!" I whisper yelled in frustration.

"So what do you think, is Stoic gonna lecture you or not?!" She asked.

"Probably him, my parents but Tuffnut, Fishleggs and Stormfly will probably be less harsh on me." I said with a sigh, this is probably damage his little ego and heart.

"So do you think that Juliet chick still hates you?"

"Probably, I mean I was kinda harsh when we were little."

"Why where you mean to her?"

"Because, she thinks she's so perfect 'cause she can shoot a bow, write stories, go explore with out getting lost and because she can be so...pretty at the same time." I said with a sigh.

"So your jealous?" She asked.

"No! I'm not jealous of her I can have any guy I want!"

"Than why did you sigh when you said she was pretty?"

"Because she is soo ugly it hurts to say she's pretty!" I lied.

"That's not what Hiccup would say!"

"Oh, what does he know, he hates me! Every other man other than him completely worship me like a goddess!"

"Sure." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hey it's true! Any body!"

"Whatever."

Hiccups P.O.V.

We launched into the air. Wind blowing in my ears but I could still hear the beautiful sound of her laughter.

I pulled the reigns and did a bit of upside down flying.

"This is amazin' Hiccup!"

"Glad you like it. So what would you prefer oceanic view or the mountain view?"

"Um...Oceanic?" She said unsure.

Toothless plummeted to the sea at incredible speed. I held my breath as we grew inches from the water at the second we were about to touch the water something terrifying happened. A Skuldren burst out of the water. One of the few dragons we weren't able to completely train.

"Hold on Juliet!" I yelled. I felt her arms fly around my waist and hold tight. I pulled the latch on Toothless that controlled his prosthetic tail wing.

I guided Toothless to the nearest land, which was the cove, and weaved my way threw the tall trees. I found a cave big enough for Toothess's wings to glide in.

We landed with a big thump on the hard ground Juliet sat up so quick I though she would fly upwards.

"Which dragon was that?!" She said in excitement.

"A Sculdren." I answered brushing myself off.

"Why did it attack us, I thought you guys had them under control?"

"Well we don't know how to train Skuldens quite yet." I admitted "We have only been able to train a few of each kind. All dragons have different personalities."

"Like people." She said with a smile.

"Exactly like people." I added while returning the smile. "And some just don't want to be trained.

"Okay, do you think it's gone yet?"

"I don't know, it's probably still out there though."

"Well I might as well get some work done." Juliet said.

"What work?" I asked curiously looking over her shoulder.

"Well you see I draw things in nature like animals and landscapes, than I send them back home with a letter of my observations and than they know what it's like over here." Juliet explained giggling.

"Okay, what are you gonna draw?"

"Maybe I can draw the majestic NightFury?" She said in question as if asking for permission to do so.

"What do ya say buddy can Juliet draw you?"

Toothless let out a small grunt and sat up.

She opened a small bag and pulled out a piece of paper and cole pen began to draw the mighty beast I call my best friend.

When she was almost done, I think, she pulled out a small jar.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"It's ink, I made it out of crushed flowers." She answered nicely.

"Wow, I've been trying to make different colors, do you think you could help me make some later?" I asked sheepishly.

Juliet agreed and continued to draw.

"Okay I'm done!" She turned the paper over so I could see it and it showed toothless's eyes green instead of just a line like I drew. Juliet's painting was so detailed and colorful, she had made him sitting in the grass looking at the sky.

"Wow, that's beautiful." I whispered

"Thanks. Is the dragon gone?" Juliet asked.

"Probably."

Im trying to upload more! But I'm also starting a new HTTYD fanfic soon hopefully! I already have like 10 chaps of Golden Awakening done so don't worry no cancel for this. The new chapters to come R&R.


	4. Chapter 4: New things and confusion

Chapter 4:  
New things and confusion

I poked my head out of the cave and made sure it was gone. It wasn't anywhere in sight so I took the chance and crawled out with Toothless and Juliet behind me.

We stood up and looked around I mounted Toothless.

"Um...Hiccup?" Juliet asked from behind me.

"Yea?" I said turning to her. Juliet looked terrified when she came into full view "Whats wrong Juliet?" She pointed upwards. I looked above me. There staring right behind me was a Sculdren. Great.

The three of us stared at it for what seemed like eternity. I decided to try to make a run for it. Slowly lifting my prosthetic leg I slipped it into place.

*CLICK*

Toothless lunges forward without me warning Juliet. Juliet fell off and landed with a on her hard back. She got up and ran in the opposite direction of me and the Sculdren. The dragon went after her and so did I.

"Don't stop running!"

"No Duh Hiccup!" She screamed back.

Juliet took a sharp turn to avoid a mountain side. The dragons massive body, on the other hand, flew right into it, but quickly recovered and continued to pursue the teenager.

When I caught up to where she had ran I was nervous. The Sculdren was hovering above the water searching for Juliet because it was too shallow for it to swim in. I hid and looked for her too.

About two minutes past when I heard a loud splash. Juliet had been holding for five minutes, holding her breath trying to hide from the Scudren.

"Juliet swim to shore hurry!" I yelled as I tried to make my way towards her direction.

She backed away to the shore and stood staring into the eyes of the deadly reptile.

Instead of blasting her with skin melting water it began to...lick her face?

She laughed and screamed "Please Stop" over and over.

When the Sculdren was done it bowed its head and nudged her stomach. "Good dragon." Was all she said as she pet it.

Juliet walked over to me and the dragon did too.

"It turns out they love anything that reminds them of home." Juliet said happily.

"This is amazing, truly. No has ever figured out how to train a Sculdren! It's one stubborn dragon." I said with a laugh of disbelief.

"I have no idea why they enjoy me?"

"Well lets go home than and I will introduce you to the other dragons okay." I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

We mounted and began our way home. She sat a bit closer to me than before, so my face was red for the hole way home.

Juliet's P.O.V. (YEAY finally)

We landed and I went inside to my room after saying bye to Hiccup.

I am a bit more confidant about staying in Berk. But some thing feels a bit weird about the dragons I feel like they... stair and follow me. I know I does not make scents because I don't even know them and all but I... just fell a bit better about staying here when they stare at me the way they do, full of happiness and protection. I sighed and put my painting on the small side table next to my bed. I grabbed my book and thought of a plot. I wrote a few ideas down and tried to match them to the plot I had in my mind. My thoughts went from stories to thinking about my mother.

"If you don't find a husband by your nineteenth birthday I will assign a new husband to take your hand weather you like him or not!" She said only a month ago on her fortieth birthday.

My mother wasn't the best, she actually never really acted like one, I've been my own best friend since I could remember. Hell, my stepfather probably loves me more. She is too obsessed and loves making peoples lives hard, mostly mine. Allenstein is too obsessed with me getting married.

Ha, and she said she gave me a weaklings name.

Than I remembered Hiccup, he was on the small side but really cute. He seemed like a good person and gave off pretty good vibes. Smart, fun, listens, friendly and cute in a nerdy way, but a little awkward. He's okay in my book.

My thoughts where interrupted by a noise at the door so I went to open it.

Nobody was there. The hall way was completely abandoned.

I was about to close the door when something inside me began to tingle up. I felty the spot where my heart was and it was pulsating strongly.

My mind was completely clear except for one thought... no not a... though but... a voice, a male voice.

"Go, life is so close, but farther down." Said the male voice.

I was so confused, but I felt like I had known those words for my entire life.

'Maybe... I should walk this off.', I thought, 'Maybe I could use some time to explore my new home.'

I went out side and went behind the house.

I lead myself through out the streets quickly. I was desperate to find something to keep my mind off that voice.

When I reached the edge of the village, which was complete forest, I began to run and fast too.

I went under broken tree trunks and jumped over streams. It was a good thing I was a great jumper or else I would be soaking wet and full of splinters.

When I finally stopped running I was so tiered I almost missed the bug flying past my face. Or so I thought it was a bug.

It was small so I looked closer. It had scales on it. The creature had webbed wings and large golden eyes with a golden spiky tail. 'They don't have these types back home.'

I put out a finger and I perched on it like a bird. Than I examined it closer.

Than it hit me 'This was a tiny dragon.'


	5. Chapter 5: Weird secret feelings

Chapter five:  
Weird secret feelings

Authors POV

The minuscule reptile had small talons and sharp little teeth. Juliet gently reached up to pet it with a finger, the small dragon sniffed and nipped at the finger. "I wonder which kind you are?" Juliet whispered playfully. "'Maybe if I'll ever get a peak at that book of dragons?" It flew off and joined a small group of its kind after licking Julie's face a few times. 'Damn, this is getting weird.' Juliet glanced at her surrounding area, 'trees, trees and a giant rock wall with a gaping hole in it' Juliet took a few slow steps closer and examined the wall closely. The hole looked strangely out of place, Juliet noticed that it was a perfect circle all the way around.

A low deep rumble came from within the depths of the darkness. The young woman took a slow step back preparing to grab an arrow if needed. It seemed like an eternity of silence. In a nano second a long serpent like dragon burst out of the cave, it's wings creating enough wind to knock Juliet on her back. She looked up to see the giant reptile hissed and opened its mouth to show its thousands of rotating teeth. A sudden burst of a green substance erupted from beyond the sky and splattered on to the face of the fierce dragon causing it to screech out in anger and pain. Juliet scrambled to her feet and ran in to the clearing borderline of forest her heart was in her throat just pounding away at an unbelievable pace. Juliet just ran and ran as fast as her legs could take her. She took a step and felt air engulf her body. She was falling. In seconds Juliet's body collapsed on the ground with an awful crash. The pounding sound of her heart stopped and she looked up. It hurt so much she almost passed out when out of sheer luck she felt something gently pick her up like a lion holding its small cub and set her down on the wet grass. While slowly curling a small hand up into a ball She placed my fist on her chest, the young woman in pain closed her eyes and relaxed. Taking deep breaths, the pain went away. Juliet wobbly climbed to her feet and ventured back home. "Juliet?" Juliet walked for a while and found Hiccup and Toothless. "Hey Juliet you ran for quite a while if you got this far."

"Oh yea I'm was just so into running and I haven't done it in days." She said blushing fiercely.

"Oh, um Stoic wants to speak with you." Hiccup announced.

Hiccup helped Juliet mounted Toothless and he pulled the rains making took off at lightning speed. As we flew in the air I looked at the water below. The tides moving. Juliet liked being in the sky. She feel so peaceful.

(Juliet's POV )

I've always like to be outside and to have that thriller feeling flowing thew me. When Hiccup landed Toothless and dismounted he lead me inside. Like he said Stoic was there as well. "Hello Stoic." I greeted happily.

"Hello Juliet! I've been expecting you!" He said as his great and loud voice bellowed through out entire the house.

"Why have you been expecting me again?" I asked I curiosity.

"Your mother gave me a note and said that I should read it when you got here."

"What did it say?" I asked. He took out a piece of paper and handed it to me. While I looked at it he continued."It says that you have to observe the island and send feed back to caledonia."

"It also states that in six months she will come and visit me to make sure you haven't killed me..."'Damn! I thought finally got away from the wench.'

"Yea, Umm dad I don't think they completely trust us yet." Hiccup stated with a cute chuckle- no no no no no, bad bad thought Julie, bad thought!

"Well, when she comes and sees you in perfect health she will change her mind." Stoic said with calm eyes. I looked at Hiccup and he had the same look on his face. "So I have arranged for you to go to the academy tomorrow."

"Okay." He left. Toothless, me and hiccup were alone.

"So do want to go get something to eat?" He asked.

"You know, know that you mention it I haven't had any thing to eat today!" I said realizing I was starving.

"Well come on, and I'll show you where to go." He said motioning with his arms.

"Okay." He opened the door and through the door and said thank you. As we walked around I saw the sun starting to set and little lightning bugs flying around and buzzing. Those we had at home.  
Children were playing and running trying to catch them. I smiled and remembered when I had gone exploring in the forest and found at least a hundred in a tree.  
'Oh how I wish to be ten again!' "Why are you so smiley?" Hiccup asked looking at me smiling.

"I just want to be a kid again." I said.

"Me too, I didn't have any response abilities, I could be reckless and I could be myself, but something good came out of growing up."

"And what is that?"

"I found Toothless." He said patting the majestic creatures head.

"Good point. You two act as if you've known each other since birth!"

"Yea, he's my best friend." The Viking said while smiling.

For the walk of the way there he pointed out the buildings such as the houses, armory, the smiths (place were they smelt stuff), the dragon training academy and last but not least the mess opened the door, again, (I could get used this guy).

SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating! I was working on a new fan fiction! I also have midterms but that means no homework! I'll probably update next week too ok!

Check out my new story plz!


End file.
